


He knew all along

by Thotivities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotivities/pseuds/Thotivities
Summary: They knew each other since high school but never were they more than friends. Even thought that's what she wanted it.They grew up, he got married but she stayed single. Maybe she couldn't find her one and only after finding Bokuto or maybe fate had something else for them.Read "he knew all along" to find out <3
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou x OC - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Get-together

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a short story of really few chapters I hope everyone enjoys and follows up. Let me know if y'all like it in the comments <3

The sound of loud laughter and gossips from all these familiar faces to me, echoes throughout the room. These people feel so close yet so far away. For how long it has been, it almost feel likes they're new to me. These faces, they've all grown so much it feels like almost an eternity has passed already. Yes, these are my highschool friends from 10 years ago. 

We're here at a get together of our highschool fellows. It has been ten years since our highschool first year. We're all around the age of 25 or 26. A lot of us doing jobs and are in different professions by now, some are married while others aren't.

Most of us have been together since the first year and continued staying in contact even after highschool, college and all that jazz. And I am on of those who kept contact with a lot of them.

My name's Mei Suzuki. I'm a lawyer currently and unmarried. And here I am sitting with this group of people, in this get together after almost ten years, whom I love from the very bottom of my heart.

Ever since forever, I've been a pretty outgoing, socially loveable person, well at least that's what everyone says. And because of the social butterfly I am, I've been super close with most of my highschool friends and am close to them still now. 

And one of them, is a very important person, by the name of Bokuto Koutarou. Yes you've guessed it right. I am fucking in love with him. But we aren't together though.

Now you might be asking why we aren't together. No he's not married or has a girlfriend, but he did. He was married to his college girlfriend of two years but they divorced a few years ago. They've been together ever since he got into college and they immediately got married after finishing college. But for some personal reasons their marriage life wasn't going well and so they broke it off.

Now don't go in asking how I know all these cause I already told you. I'm still in contact with a lot of them. And he happens to be one of 'em. 

We don't talk all the time but a lot. Me being me, I'm always active in the groups and of course he himself told us what happened. He never mentioned the reasons for the divorce but oh well, I don't want to bother asking.

So currently he's a divorcee. And his occupation you ask. Well he's a national level volleyball player. He's playing in the current Japan volleyball team. And let me tell you, he was the ace of our highschool boy's volleyball club. Oh boy was everyone in love with him. And they still are.

Bokuto's also a really really cheerful person. When he's in a room, the room automatically lights up cause of how bright and cheerful he is. He knows how to make people happy and everyone loves this about him, me included. 

He's here today as well. Sitting across me, to the other side of the table, gossiping, laughing with not only his close friends but everyone else. Since he was in the volleyball club, practically the whole school knew him and maybe a lot still remembers him, other's who aren't our classmates and so.

I'm sitting here with Suzumeda, my best friend, who of course knows about my crush on Bokuto. Oh well I said it wrong, my LOVE for Bokuto. She's been provoking me from the very start to go and make a move on him. But honestly speaking, I don't know if I should since I don't want to look desperate also I don't want to startle him.

I don't think Bokuto knows about my crush on him, but either way, I'm not sure about making a move on him this day. 

We've been munching on our food for a long time now, gossiping on long lost memories from our old days, taking pictures and what not. That's when I feel Suzumeda tug on my tee again looking at him, then back at me and indicating me to make a move.

"Suzy babe I told you I'm not gonna do that. Come on everyone's here and we're enjoying on such a beautiful night, I don't want to do something stupid or maybe end up embarrassing myself or something."

I say wriggling the bottle of wine before pouring it in my glass as she just rolls her eyes at me.

"C'mon dude he's been looking at you since forever. You've got a hit. Now go and make a move on him."

"*Sigh* Suzy stop. Lemme enjoy kay?"

Finishing I chug on the whole glass of wine that I just poured few seconds ago in one breath. Suzumeda looks at me confused but shrugs it off realizing that's who I practically am. 

But when I shift my eyes from the table to up front, I notice a specific person staring at me almost in a curiously evil way. I immediately look away after a few seconds of eye contact trying to calm this poor virgin heart of mine. 

"See I told ya he's been looking at you for sooooo longgg."

"Damn. Shit this is too much. I'mma go and bum a smoke. You wanna come?"

"Nah I'll stay and eat. I'm hungry."

"Okay then. Be back soon."

"Yeah."

And I leave forgetting my jacket since I was in a hurry to leave from the situation. But I'm immediately reminded of it just as I step outside from the cold breeze. 

"Ah shit."

Cursing under my breath I just let it past since it's just one cigar. Outside the restaurant there was this place beside the restaurant, almost like an ally and that's where I go. The ally's pretty dark with just the street lights making it a little seeable. And plopping on the ground I light my cigar up to relax a bit.

It's not like Bokuto and I don't talk at all and have never interacted or anything, but today seeing him in person after such a long time makes me low key nervous if I'm being honest. Sure we've greeted each other, exchanged words took pictures but that doesn't mean I'm suddenly super confident to make a move on him.

"What a pain."

"What's a pain?"

I suddenly hear a voice and immediately open my eyes and boy was I not prepared for this. There's Bokuto standing in front of me looking down at me with a cigar in his hand.

"Uh- Bokuto. Hi..!"

"What's causing you pain hm?"

He asks sitting beside me after telling me to scoot over. Then he brings his cigar to his lips, outs then in between and brings his face close to my face and lights his cigar using mine.

I look at him dumbstruck cause all of my years of knowing him, I've never seen him take such a bold step before. I mean sure I don't know what he's been up to all those time but this is a first for me seeing him like this.

And wait. He never smoked. I thought he hated smoking, well that's what he said us what I've heard.

"I thought you didn't smoke."

"Who told you?"

"You know....rumors!"

"And you believed em? I thought you knew bout me more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. You didn't answer me though. what's causing you pain?"

"Nothing. That was just a slip of tongue."

I say sucking the cigar before looking up and exhaling the smoke out of my mouth and nose. Bokuto looks at me before looking away again. And silence grasps us.

"Congrats on becoming a national team player. You should throw a party you know. Everyone's happy for you."

"Do you just always keep thinking about everyone?"

"Sorry what?"

"Ugh fuck. No nothing. So how's life?"

"You invade your own words asking me the dumbest question ever?"

He chuckles a little to my words, then pauses, looks at me and just mumbles a "yeah" before drifting his gaze again.

"You're not yet married huh? Don't you plan on getting a boyfriend even?"

"I just um- I don't know. I've lost my fascination for this whole marriage, having a family and all that jazz. Maybe cause of my work I don't know."

"Lawyer huh? I heard being a lawyer is pretty tough."

"It sure is. Maybe that's why I'm sceptical about having a family and even maintaining everything."

"Makes sense. My wife up and left me cause of not being there as well haha."

"What?"

"She uh- I was busy with training and practices and always working out and everything. She said she wanted a husband who'd be able to spend time with her. And I wasn't able to fulfill that wish so she left."

My words got stuck at the back of my throat. Do people even do that? 

"I uh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

"But why are you telling me this? You've never mentioned it to anyone in the group."

"No reason. Maybe I just wanted to let it out talk to someone I guess. And I think you're the best person for that."

My face shoots red as I immediately puff a smoke and look away trying to hide my face. 

"Sorry I'm talking too much."

"N- no it's completely fine. And um if you wanna talk about it you can uh knock me up."

"Thanks. Ugh whatever it's been years. I don't wanna think about it. Specially today. Man I was so happy to see everyone. Everyone's grown up but at the back of my mind I kinda imagined everyone looks like they used to back when we were kids *chuckle*."

His words immediately makes me forget what just happened a few seconds back and makes me laugh feeling better. And soon I even forget about it without realizing it.

"Let's head back."

I say as I get up after the cigar worn out and he dies too and we make our way back. I don't know if it's just me or both if us but I notiv everyone looking at us in awe. Confused I sit down besides Suzy and she's grinning like crazy shooting me evil stares. 

"You too? What's everyone staring at me? No I mean us."

She just laughs but doesn't answer making me more confused. 

~~

Soon the party's over and everyone was bout to leave. She heading home, while the others to the after party. And I was among the ones to head home.

"So you're planning to take that home with you?"

Bokuto asks pointing at my shoulder. And that's when I realize I've had his jacket on me this whole time.

"A- ah sorry I didn't realize."

He leaves a breathy chuckle before speaking.

"It's alright. So you gonna go home?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go and rest."

"How but we ditch then?"

"Huh? To where?"

"Uh I don't know anywhere I guess."

"I mean we can."

I say looking behind him to the group of people bidding each other goodbye and without telling anyone, we ditch. 

And we make our way to a beach. Of course super cliche I know. But beaches are his favourite and I knew that.

~end~


	2. Continuation

"You're favourite huh!?'

"Sorry?"

"Mhmm nothing."

We walk to the back of the car since it was facing the beach and I get on the back. Bokuto does the same too. And for a really long time, we don't even say a single word just stay there enjoying the mood already grasping us.

But who knew the words that Bokuto was gonna say that moment was gonna change my life.

"So you do like me huh?"

"WHAT?! Wh- what're you saying?"

"You like me don't you?"

"I- I do not."

"Don't lie. It's obvious. I'm pretty sure a lot of them know too. It's pretty obvious when you looked out the window of you seat and looked at me running before volleyball, how you stayed at school until our practice ended just to watch me play, how you sneaked in with Suzumeda to the gym and went to the second floor to watch me play. It's all pretty clear to me."

"I- you- how can you say something like that when you don't even have a proof?"

"You think I didn't notice you all along? How you came to all my matches and even cried at the final one, my last match of highschool. And how you always kept track of all my matches even after highschool?"

My heart stops. So he knew all along? Or did someone just tell him recently and he's acting like he knew? To his words my mind feels heavy. You've got to be kidding me after all these time he's telling me this now?

"You knew but never said a thing..."

My words trail of at the end due to the small amount of hurt I'm feeling but he catches up.

"I thought you were just one of those fan girls. You know the ones that always kept at my tail. At some point it got a little annoying. But you were always quite and tried to sneak in unlike those girls or boys."

"Oh."

Is all I can say. And instead of asking me heaps of questions or hoping for me to talk, he just stays silent letting me sink everything in. 

"Your wife."

"Hm?"

"Why did you divorce her?"

"I already told you."

"Tell me the truth."

He looks at me a little shocked but soon looks away smirking.

"So you caught up huh?"

"Why didn't you just tell me? If you did maybe you wouldn't have to go through all those bullshit."

"Maybe it was me trying to convince myself that it's her and not you. Maybe I was scared to admit it to myself or what I don't know. But when I got together with her things were fine. But then it didn't click anymore. I kept thinking about you. Thinking about that one girl from highschool and I just couldn't stop it."

"You could've at least asked to meet me you know."

I plea a little disappointed yet happy at the same time. The fact that he just confessed to me maybe not directly but he did is overwhelming. But the fact that he didn't tell me sooner is more disappointing than the overwhelming emotion.

"Sorry guess I make a mistake."

"A big fat mistake Bokuto."

He becomes oddly quiet after that. And an awkward silence falls among us. But that fades away soon.

"Listen I know this it's too late and I shouldn't be asking you this but uh can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?"

"Yes or no?"

I want to say yes but I'm still a bit disappointed. But my subconscious mind says otherwise. And before I could even realize, I nod in reply and he makes his way in front of me putting his hands beside me on the car and leans in. 

And we kiss. 

My hands were on my lap and subconsciously I end up bringing them to his neck and wrapping then around his neck. The feeling of having the one and only love of my life kiss me makes me want to stop this moment right here. 

He's gentle. He's being softer than I thought he'd actually be and I can tell this isn't how he is. He's trying to be careful so he doesn't to something stupid again and fuck up like last time. And I appreciate it.

Slowly smooching on my lips as he crashes his harsh lips on mine, sucking on my lips almost claiming me his, kissing me gently to erase his mistake. It's all understandable. But I let it pass.

A moment I've dreamt of, a moment I never in a million years knew would come to me, I'd get to experience, is occuring to me right now. And the last thing I want to do is interrupt this moment or do some dumb shit.

He's standing in between my legs as I'm sitting in the back deck of the car. His arms were firstly on the car but now they've moved to my waist. He has clasped his hands, yet again gently, around my waist as I traced my hands to his neck, wrapping them, bringing him closer pulling on to it.

Bokuto understands and immediately scoots closer than he was before head trying to keep at least a small distance among us. And now his body's touching the car and my legs as I wrap my legs around his as well. 

I lean towards him as desperation takes over me fully wanting more of his deep, warm and gentle kisses and Bokuto upon realizing pushes towards me deepening the kiss. And soon he asks permission to slide his tongue in and me being me, I give him permission parting my lips slightly.

And soon I feel his warmth take over me. His tongue slides in and his kiss becomes a little aggressive. Not that I mind or anything. He dances his tongue with mine along with sucking and licking it making me feel heated on every part of my body.

And I can tell he's feeling the same thing as he shifts closer to me grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me aggressively bringing my face closer to his making it easier for him to kiss. And before I even realize, I let out a moan in the kiss. 

My eyes pop open and I can feel Bokuto smirking in the kiss before kissing me deeper yet again. And I just let it slide that I just made an embarrassing sound in front of the person I like. 

Am I drunk?

Nah that can't happen right? I've got a pretty good alcohol tolerance level. But those unnecessary thoughts gets pushed away as soon as Bokuto licks my lower lip and breaking the kiss goes to my neck to place a small kiss.

I immediately flinch to the situation but pleasure takes over me and I let him do as he pleases. But that happens until I'm brought back to sense.

"Bokuto stop."

He does so.

"What are you doing? What are you trying to prove?"

"That I like you....!?"

His answer sounds like a question itself. And he moves a little away from me standing properly with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans. 

"That's not it. You can't just confess to me after 10 fucking years and kiss me out of the blue and expect me to be all chill about it. What did you think I'd say huh? Did you think I'd say 'oh Bokuto I understand your mistake it's okay I like you and you know it let's get together' or something?"

"I guess I kinda did."

"*Sigh* Bokuto stop it. If you really did like me you would've told me earlier and maybe you wouldn't have wasted or shattered the dreams of your wife. I'm sorry to phrase it like that but that's the simplest way I can say this."

"Mei liste-"

"No you listen to me. Okay so fine let's assume you really do like me. Why didn't you tell me before marrying her? You think it's easy to just like a person and live the rest of my life in ease? You think I didn't have mental breakdowns about how I could never make you mine cause you're already married? If only you knew all those shit I went through thinking I'm in an unrequited love."

Bokuto remains silent.

"You know you can't erase your mistake just by confessing to me and kissing me right?"

"Mei...."

"What?"

"Can you please forgive me?"

"You think it's that easy?"

"I know it's not. But hear me out just once and if you disagree, you don't have to see my face ever again."

"What is it?"

"Mei I'm sorry. I didn't even realize it myself that I actually like you. But when I got to be with Asami, my wife, is when I realized the only reason I knew every one of your movement relating to me is cause I like you."

"And you still stayed with her?"

"I wanted to believe that it's not true and maybe I could move on. I convinced myself that Asami is the one for and whatever I felt towards you was just an attraction. Someone out there who'd even sneak in to watch my matches when in at the best, is overwhelming for me. And I thought that maybe that's why I took a liking towards you. But the situation only got worse once we got married. I kept track of how you went to the matches while I was in MSBY and even the small events and that was already when I was married. And that's when it all hit back. All those emotions I felt towards you, all those moments I kept and eye just to see if you're there all came flashing back to me. And I realized I can't do this anymore. So I divorced Asami."

He finishes and stays quiet looking down avoiding eye contact. I mean it's obvious that you can't make eye contact in such a situation.

"Did she know about it all along?"

"About what? Me liking you?"

"Yeah."

"She didn't at first. Because at the beginning it was all fine. But then I saw you again and that's when shit hit the fan. Asami at first thought I was cheating on her so she asked me one day when maybe she couldn't take it anymore and I replied to her honestly. I didn't want to hurt her any more that I already did so I told her the truth. She was crying but she understood. She's an amazing woman and I'm at fault for hurting both you and her. But there's nothing I can do to redeem this mistake but ask for both of your forgiveness."

"Is that why you were so eager to arrange this get together?"

Silence.

"Yes that's why. I knew I need to talk it out with you. I didn't care what ever may be your answer or how you might react, maybe I just wanted your forgiveness all along. All I wanted was to make myself feel like I can get your forgiveness. And so I didn't care about the consequences or anything."

"And you think it's that easy?"

"I don't of course not."

"Put yourself in my situation, no both of me and Asami's situation and think from our perspective Bokuto. That's when you'll understand how it feels."

"I already did and that's why I'm here."

I stay quiet. I don't have the energy to think or talk to him even. I just want to go home and rest.

"Bokuto listen. I can't forgive you right away. But you know I like you. I- let me just late some off."

"Sure. Let me take you home."

And we head away to my home. Soon we get there and just as I get out of the car and walk towards my home, he stops me to speak.

"I know this is absurd to ask you this right now but uh I've got a match this Saturday and it's with the best international team, Argentina."

"I know."

"Oh yeah you know already of course. Will you be there?"

"I was gonna. But I don't know anymore."

"Of course. Then um let me just say it cause I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to but uh I really like you Mei and I'd love to see you come watch me play this Saturday."

My heart stops. It hurts yet feels light. Even though we just went through all that jazz but he still manages to ask me to watch him play. I'm dumbstruck.

"I um I'll see to that."

"Thanks. Then I'll take my leave. And um sorry for everything. Bye."

And I just stand there looking at his car get mixed with the black hue of the night.

~end~


	3. Forgiveness

The emptiness I'm feeling has been here for while now. Ever since that day I've been feeling this way. No matter what I do, no mater how much I try to distract myself, it just won't work and all the unnecessary thoughts keep crashing back to me.

It has been weeks, probably even about a month since that day and I haven't contacted Bokuto after that even once. He didn't either. We're practically on no talking terms right now.

Honestly the both of us have been through a lot without the other party even realizing. I've been through a lot having to watch him right there in front of me, getting a girlfriend, falling in love, getting married and all of that with someone else who isn't me.

And on his part, he had to go through the jazz of knowing properly, figuring out who he likes and who he wants to be with. Not only that, I'm pretty sure he loved Asami, his ex wife, but he had to divorce her cause he decided he wanted to be with me and I'm pretty sure that process wasn't easy at all.

I can't blame him for what he did. Cause I understand his reasoning. And I'm not trying to blame him in any way shape performed. Cause logically speaking, both of us are at fault, are to be blamed.

He did a mistake of breaking the heart of his ex wife, whom I'm pretty sure he loved. Not only that, he never told me ever that he likes me. Or that he liked me. Nothing. 

And me on the other hand, never even took a step. He was right there in front of me all along and never did I ever once made a move on him. I hurt myself, put myself in painful situations being well aware of what I'm doing.

I could've confessed to him. I could've done things some other way to stop this from happening but I didn't. Rather what I did was hurt my own ass. I was scared enough to take a step and before I knew, it was already too late to take a step.

Bokuto also could've told me so before he married Asami at least. If he really did like me, or likes me still now, he could've been the one to confess instead of me and maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way it did. 

I don't want to put the blame on anyone specifically but I can't outlook the fact that if one of us at least had done things differently than maybe things would've gone more smoothly. Maybe he didn't have to go through the divorce and all the pain, maybe I could've stopped the pain, the hurt from thinking I'm in an unrequited love.

But unfortunately the world works in mysterious ways. It chose to make us go through this. Maybe is wanted us to feel it all, understand that we did wrong. But whatever it might be, what happened has been a lot for the both of us.

To be fair, I'm not angry or mad at Bokuto for what he did. I get his situation. I understand his reason but maybe he could've told me before head. I never once had a single idea he might have even an inkling to me, so I always avoided the thought that he might like me.

But he knew. He knew I liked him. He knew he liked me but he chose to stay quiet. He chose to take the wrong path, or maybe in his head it was the right path, but whatever it was he took a path that lead him to the wrong direction and he ended up hurting not only himself but also Asami.

Asami's a really nice and down to the earth person. We've and by we I mean all of us highschool buddies have known her all along. Since we're all pretty close to each other, we know each other's partners well too.

And Asami being Bokuto's wife, we knew her well too. Asami, that girl loved Bokuto. She was head over heels for him and you could say that just by looking at her face whenever she was around Bokuto.

I saw myself in her. I saw her being the happiest person she way around Bokuto. Maybe that's why I'm feeling for her a lot after they divorced. Maybe that's why I'm subconsciously blaming Bokuto for hurting her cause I feel hurt too. 

I don't know what it is but whatever is the case, it put a huge toll on both of us. And that made me loose my focus on work as well.

Being lawyer is tough. It puts a lot of pressure on you and having pressures come at me from all these sides have made me more vulnerable. Even some of my co-workers even noticed my distraction making it almost impossible for me to work.

And so I took some time off. I already applied to the corporate to cut me some slack and not to put in a my case for a few days until I got back and luckily they agreed.

And so here I am, laying on my bed facing the ceiling and munching on my chips, cause that's what I do when in overthinking, and thinking all these stupid shits keeling me from sleep.

And the matters could've been a lot easier but no. Tomorrow's the match of Bokuto and I want to go. Watching him play has been the best part of it all and that's why I followed up even after highschool. But this just adds to the loads of pressure I already have.

He asked me to go. I want to go. But something in me is telling me not to. But me being me I completely ignore that part.

Before the match I wanted to talk to him about things. I wanted to clear things out before the match just so we can be on good terms on the match day at least. But things didn't turn out that way.

I can't even ask him to come over cause he has a match tommorow he's busy. So I just let end up texting him.

'hey you there?' -- Mei

'hey yeah what's up?' -- Bokuto

Woah he replied fast.

'nothing I just wanted to let you know I'll be there tomorrow.' -- Mei

'waaahh really? That's great. Thanks Mei :')' -- Bokuto

'welcome. But I was thinking if we could maybe meet up after the match?' -- Mei

'yeah I mean sure I'm free afterwards. Just gonna be a little tired. But we can definitely meet up.' -- Bokuto

'oh then maybe at night. Tomorrow night we can meet up. I just wanted to clear things out with you.' -- Mei

'sure then. Let's meet tomorrow night.' -- Bokuto

And that's it. I said it. I finally gathered the courage to talk to him after all this time. 

I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't want to think about what'll happen, but me being the over thinker I am, I end up thinking about all the possible sceneries of what could happen.

~~

Getting out of the shower in a towel covering my body, I let the towel fall to the ground as I'm standing in front of my closet and took the clothes I'm gonna wear for the match. 

I took out a black jeans with a white cropped sweater and put them on. The match is to start in 45 minutes and it take me some time to go there so I hurriedly get ready and head out.

All those time I went to see his match were secretive. I thought he didn't know I was there, but guess I was wrong. He knew all along.

But this time we both are we aware of it and it's making me nervous. I'm scared to face him after all that jazz but I still managed to gather up all the courage to go to the match today.

I head up to the bleacher and from there I can see the players warming up and I also notice something pivotal. It's Bokuto looking around almost as if he's looking for someone. Maybe looking for me.

But he stops immediately when he notices me on the bleacher and a small smile craves across his face and he goes back to warning up. And this leaves a little blush on my face.

I snap out of it immediately as the match starts and boy am I nervous. I can't distinguish if I'm nervous about what's to come after the match or about the match itself. But whatever it is, is making the palms of my hand sweat even. 

~~

Everyone's at the edge of their seat as the last few moments of the match happens. The win for the teams depends on this last score. Whoever scores this point gets to win. And the nervousness is all over the place.

Everyone looks tensed and tired. All the players are pouring out their life out just to get this last point. But before anyone can realize, Argentina had already won, making us loose the match.

And the whole stadium goes silent just as the ball drops on our court and that's when everyone realizes that we've lost. Japan lost to Argentina in this friendly match. 

Sadness grasps the air around us but mostly the players. A lot of them are crying while the others are trying their best to hold it in as they greet the players of the opposite team first and then the audiences. 

I rush to the front as the players were there greeting and I Bokuto looks at me and smiles softly, hurt radiating from his eyes clearly making my stomach turn. But I clap as much as I can making the palms of my hand red almost cause of how good their performance was.

After the match, we head back. Each of us to our own house and maybe take rest or prepare for the night. And yet again nervousness takes over me as I try to process the night ahead.

I'm scared to talk to him about it but we've got to get through with it. I don't want to hurt myself anymore cause of this one thing and I'm pretty sure it's the same for him too. 

Both of us are well aware of what's about to come next. We don't know the consequences but all we know is we have to talk it through. We're grown enough to know better than to hurt ourselves like teenagers. And that's why I just want to make it right.

I want to make things right between us cause I don't want to loose him. It's been ten years and still I haven't been able to let him go. So there's now way I can just suddenly let him go for one stupid incident. 

Nonetheless I was getting ready when I suddenly hear my phone ping and it's a message from him. 

'i'll come pick you up at 7.' -- Bokuto

'okay. I'll be ready.' -- Mei

I just reply in short and get back to getting ready. I know I'm acting like it's a date, getting all dressed up and looking proper but that's me all day everyday.

Soon I get ready an was munching on the chips, cause I have a habit of stress eating, when the doorbell dings. So I hurry back to my room get my purse and head out.

And outside the door, there he is standing, smiling at me softly, nervously.

"Hey." 

He says softly almost inaudibly.

"Hey. Shall we go?"

"Mhmm. Let's go."

And we make our way to his car to get to the restaurant we had planned. But just as I see his car, the memories form that day comes crashing to me making me loose my cool but I try hard and keep my cool as we head away for the night.

And in a while we've reached the restaurant.

~~

"Listen. Let me get straight to the point."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bokuto just be honest with me okay?"

"I am honest with you."

"Do you really like me?"

"Yes. I like you enough to divorce my wife just so I can be with you even if it's impossible."

"But why after all these years? Why did you never tell me back then?"

"Maybe I was scared. Maybe I was thinking I mistook attraction to be liking I don't know. All I know is I chose the wrong path and that got me to a bad ending and now here I am facing the consequences of my stupid action. I just hope even after all this time you could still like me and maybe we can be together even but it's okay if you don't like me anymore. I'm pretty sure you hate me by now cause of what I did. But just tell me if you've forgiven me or not."

"I don't hate you Bokuto. I never can. But I wasn't mad at you to begin with to forgive you." 

"So....I'm forgiven?"

"Seriously? I told yo-"

"Just say yes or no."

"Yes. Yes you are forgiven Bokuto."

"So do you still like me?"

"I- um can we head out of here first? Let's go to the beach."

"...the beach."

He trails off with me saying the same thing and we make our way to the exact same beach we went to that day.

And he parks at the exact same spot, in the exact way like last time and I sit on top of the back deck just like last time.

"Mei?"

"Mhmm?"

"Will you let me be the spiker to the love you set?"

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I overheard you once back in highschool telling this to Suzumeda. It was after class when it was time for our practice. You two were in class and you mentioned that. I remember you were like 'man that's what I'm gonna tell him' and said this in a sarcastic way. And to me it was pretty intriguing to hear someone use volleyball as a reference for a proposal. That's why I remembered it and it never left my mind."

"I- wow. I um- yes I'll let you be the the spiker to the love I set for you."

How childish of us confessing like teenagers on drugs but that's the best part. The fact that we get to feel like we're back to those days when it was all fresh and new is what's intriguing. 

Bokuto immediately makes his way to me and hugs me tightly as he hears my reply and to be honest this night turned out to be better than I thought.

"But Mei.."

"Hm?"

"Your sets can't be as good as Akaashi's."

"You little- fine then I won't set to you."

"No I was just kidding."

"*Chuckle* I know."

Silence.

"I love you Bokuto."

"I love you Mei."

~end~


	4. His touch

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore with the cold breeze grazing against my skin felt heavenly while I was laying on his thighs as he stayed seated on the bare sand. I would be lying if I said I never imagined something like this before. 

Beaches really are a place to be calming you and it sure did calm the both of us from all the tension and uncertainty we were feeling. 

Lighting up a smoke I look at the flame of the lighter in amusement being dazed off. But soon I flick it off and the flames vanishes almost like how all the troubles and unspoken words left our heavy chest tonight. I'm glad this day came. It almost feels unreal like another of my dream or something.

"Hey?" I speak breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"You're real right?"

He leaves a breathy chuckle before caressing his hands through my hair.

"What're you saying? Of course I'm real."

"No I just thought maybe I'm dreaming or something."

I reply puffing the smoke from the cigar looking at the dark sky above me with countless stars as my mind's filled with ecstasy. He just laughs it off.

I want to touch him.

I look at him drifting my head from the sky to face him and he tilts his head to his side asking me what's wrong. And without even bothering to answer I get up, throw the cigar on to the sand putting out the smoke and lick his lower lip slightly.

His eyes shoot wide to my sudden gesture but soon his mouth forms a cheeky boyish grin and he looks at me with this kinky grin of his.

"Needy tonight are we?"

"Mhmm." 

He traces his hands to my cheeks and lowering them slowly he stops at my jaw as he caress my cheeks with his thumb. And he leans in to peck on the side of my lips teasing me. Automatically a whine leaves my mouth when I feel him peck on my mouth rather than kissing me and his grin doubles when he realizes he's successful in teasing me.

But before I could slam my lips on him he holds my chin and lifts my face to make me face him and instead slams his lips on mine. 

His tongue immediately finds its way inside my mouth and he wastes no time in swirling his tongue with mine making my whole body heated. And in that moment pleasure takes me in a way as if it's the first time ever I've felt like this. 

I waste no time to get into the moment and get up form the postion I am and place myself on his lap wrapping my hands around his neck. He traces his way through my back slowly to my ass to my bare thighs and squeezes them tightly.

All this time, I was the one to let out mewls and moans but I successfully earn a small groan from him when I grind on his lightly grown bulge feeling myself get wet from arousal as well. 

And before I could realize where it's headed at this moment, Bokuto slips his hand inside my skirt groping my ass cheeks tightly. My heart hammers inside my chest with the growing desires and pleasures with every single one of his touch making me crave more. 

I shift back and forth on his shaft and he realizes my plea when he brings one of his hand from my back to my clothed sex rubbing slightly on my clit making me moan in the kiss. I could very well feel the smirk he smirked in between the kiss when he earns a moan from me. 

But before things could escalate any further he pulls away form the kiss, removes his hands from my body and looks at me straight in the eye. 

"What's wrong?"

A concerned voice leaves my lips without my realization. Cause me being the over thinker I am, millions of negative thoughts suddenly started flushing through my mind all the second he stayed quiet.

But that concern flies out of my mind immediately upon him lowering to my ear and whispering making me tremble in his touch.

"Let's head to my house."

He whispers emphasizing the 'my' and from all the arousal I'm feeling it was almost impossible for me to speak so I nod instead in consent. 

He slowly and carefully places me off of his lap and gets up before asking for my hand to pull me up. And all the time I couldn't shift my gaze from his growing bulge. Bokuto notices my hungry gaze and laughs.

"Wait till we get home babygirl."

And my knees almost give out to the last part of his sentence. 'Babygirl'. Being called a nickname by him makes my mind goes fuzzy. 

I want to touch him so bad and I want him to touch me even more. But I patiently keep those desires in me until we head to his home.

This'll be the first time I ever visit his home. I heard it's a new home only for him to live at since he gave the family home to Asami. I can't wait to be there as soon as possible just to have him all over me.

We get on the car and make our way to his house in a rush. The car ride goes all silently with the both of us knowing well what's about to happen soon. But the both of us chose to keep quiet about it.

His home wasn't that far from the beach so we get there quickly. I follow behind him as we make way to his apartment. He opens the door, walks in, takes his shoes off and just as soon as he turns around, I pull onto the collar of his shirt bringing him closer to my level so I can kiss him easily.

Bokuto flinches to the situation but soon picks me up on his lap and makes way to his bedroom. Gosh the whole room smells just like him making me more sensual than I already am.

He throws me to the bed as he stands at the end of the bed and takes his shirt off. 

"Take your clothes off."

He instructs me and I immediately follow wanting to earn his touches as soon as possible. Bokuto grins at me obeying his words.

I'm half laying on the bed admiring his beautifully built body and his hardened shaft inside his pants tightening around his crotch.

And Bokuto being the tease he is, he takes his sweet time to slowly unbuckle his belt, unzip his zipper and let's his pants fall into the ground itself making the process even slower than it already is. 

Here my desires are making me loose my mind and he's over there teasing me taking his sweet time to slow down everything.

Once his pant falls on the ground he crawls his way towards me on the bed and looks at my naked body covered only in lingerie. He mummers a beautiful lightly before taking me in a rough kiss.

My mind's all blank to the sensation I'm feeling. Even though it's not my first time being touched intimately by someone, but it sure is my first time being touched my someone I love, and that someone of course is Bokuto.

He pulls away from the kiss and goes to my neck as he leaves wet kisses all over my neck making my body almost give up to the pleasure. But I soon feel a small sting on my neck making me groan and that's when I realize he had left a certain purple mark on my neck. 

Bokuto stares at it for a while before getting to my ears and nibble on my ear lobe before whispers yet again.

"You're mine now."

And continues on his merry way to kissing my whole body. As soon as he gets to my chest, he swiftly unhooks the bra and sends it flying somewhere in the room. A smirk craves on his face as he dives in to nibble on my nipples while kneading my other boob.

The thought that Bokuto wanted me as much as I wanted him made me more weak than I was already feeling. And at this point it was enough of him taking things slow.

I yank on his head making me face me and he looks at me all confused.

"Bokuto."

I call out to him greeting my teeth making it clear enough to what I wanted but he being he tease he is was already on teasing me.

"What is it that you want hm?"

"You already know you dumb fuck."

To my words he just smirks slightly before kissing my abdomen and making his way to my heat. His eyes almost glow when he notices how wet I've become due to him and he slowly takes my panty off and also sends that shit flying somewhere in the room.

He traces my wet heat with his thumb slightly looking at my pulsating clit muscles but soon licks it from the base upwards making me moan a little. 

And he begins to eat me up like I'm his first and last meal. He nuzzles his nose onto my clit while making sure to suck and lick my heated muscles earning whimpers from me assuring him that I'm enjoying.

He sucks my clit while I yank on his head again but that just encourages him even more as he continues to pleasure me all along. 

With every stroke of his tongue on my heat I could feel my orgasm closing in and before I could realize, I let out on him with a loud moan and shaking legs. 

Bokuto makes sure to lick all my juice not letting a single drop off. He gets up from the position he was and licks his lips taking in the remaning of my juice from his lips before he leans in to kiss me.

Since he was still in his boxers he stands up to take his boxers off as I notice his hardened shaft get free of it's confines and mesmerization takes over me. Bokuto notices my expression and chuckles before speaking.

"You want this?"

"Mm yeah."

"Then come and get it."

And my heart stars beating uncontrollably fast to his words. I never knew he had such a dominant side to him but that's even better.

I crawl my way towards him as he's standing at the end of the bed and start licking around his pelvic area and thighs. His thighs are abnormally muscular.

Taking him in my hand with precum oozing off the tip, I stroke it softly a few times before preparing myself mentally to take him in my mouth.

"Ah- fuck Mei."

And that's the first time I earn an actual moan from this buff guy. A proud smirk plasters itself on my face as I continue to give him a head. 

I lick and smooch on his hardened member stroking it to the parts I cannot reach cause of course he's huge in size. I lick and flick on his tip earning more moans from him and suddenly he grabs me by my hair and pushes his whole length inside my mouth making me gag.

"Holy fuck you feel good Mei."

My eyes roll back to the sensation and soon Bokuto releases inside my mouth almost at the end of my throat. He pulls out of my mouth and looks at my wrecked face with his cum slightly dripping off my mouth.

"Swallow. Don't let it drip."

His eyes glow immediately when I listen to him and swallow. I would be lying if I said I never wanted to do this.

"Good girl."

Saying so he lightly pushes me to make me fall on the bed and gets on top of me with his tip touching my entrance. 

"Bokuto hurry."

"Be patient baby."

Uncountable whines leave my mouth as my heat keeps clenching to the cold air and emptiness wanting Bokuto immediately. 

"Do you have a condom?"

"No."

"Then guess we'll have to bare back it."

And saying so he slams his member inside me making me moan as loudly as possible both from pleasure and pain. It had been so long I've actually done it that it stings a little bit.

Bokuto doesn't rush it. He lets me get prepared in every way possible before slamming into me. And soon he starts moving inside me making ecstacy take all over.

"Mmm ah~!"

The only thing that I can let out now are moans after moans as he's railing inside me vigorously and to be fair, I like it this way. Specially it being Bokuto, the amount of pleasure and lust I'm feeling is immaculate.

He slams into me chasing after both his and my climax. My hands were around his neck and my nails almost scraped the skin off of his back from feeling good.

"You like this babygirl?"

"Mm yeah just like that."

And those words completely ensures Bokuto that he's doing it right and I'm feeling it good. His pase increases as well making my high closing in yet again. 

I dig my head into the crock of his neck and my nails on his back leaving scratching marks all over his back but Bokuto doesn't seem to mind at all.

He's letting me do anything and everything I want to him as he's doing the same to me. As he was chasing his high, he picks one of my leg up to his shoulder and flips me side ways as he rails in me ever harder and deeper than before with me leaving loud moans not caring about the neighbors.

"Yes let me hear you baby."

And his words of praise makes me forget completely about everything and makes me moan even louder to the immaculate pleasure I'm feeling. And soon I cum all over him as I clench down on him getting down from my high.

"Shit Mei- ah fuck."

Bokuto moans to me clenching down on him and his thrusts grow sloppier than before and I immediately pick up on the fact that he's close too and similarly clench down like before.

Since we didn't have a condom, he immediately pulls out of me and strokes himself a few times before releasing on my stomach with a soft moan and he falls on me being careful not to put all his body weight on me.

He picks his body up as soon as he gets his energy back and kisses me softly before speaking.

"You alright?"

"Mhmm."

We both speak panting and huffing catching our breath when Bokuto grabs his tissue box and wipes me clean to the notch before cleaning himself as well.

He gets up helping me up as well and bringing a tee and my underwear from wherever it was, he helps me put them on as he changes into a sweat and a tee.

"Spend the night here Mei."

He says softly kissing my forehead.

"Okay. But I want to sleep now."

"Mkay. Night. I love you."

"Love you too. Night!"

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> ->Hey guys make sure to check out my other accounts.
> 
> ~weeaboba_04 (instagram)
> 
> ~yumisachiko12 (wattpad)


End file.
